Brad's Love
by Patricia16
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own Weiss Kruez or the Highlander: please rate the story It a story about love between two people one immortal and the other mortal is it possible for them to love one another? (soon turning to Rated R
1. Brad's Love?

There was this girl at the age of seventeen walking down the street and all of a sudden out of nowhere comes a car speeding by and to tell you the truth I am sure if he was drinking and driving and the car hits the girl at a very high speed sending her to crash into the windsheild of the car and rolling off of the hood of it. Brad a member of Schwartz team had seen it happen and he picked up the dead girl's body and carried it to the apartment. Moments later the girl awoke from being dead. The girl was frightened and was looking around and she noticed the whole team was looking at her and was saying that she was dead.Then there was a knock at the door and Jacob Kell and his hinchmen were there at the door and they forced their way into the door and they seen the frightened girl on the couch and one of them said " why don't you hand over to us our little sister so that we can take care of her?" The girl looked at them and said no I don't want to go and she cringed and cuddled into Farefello's lap and chest trying to get away from them .

  


Tina was walking along and she felt and sensed the pressence of other immortals around her and she asked them to come out where ever they were hiding and she came across the apartment of which they were all standing around. She walks in and says"who wants to loose their heads today and it won't be mine" she then walks over to where the girl is and Nagi throws her across the room next to the wall almost making her go unconcious. She picks herslf up off of the floor and tries to walk toward the girl again and he throws her across the room harder than before cause she had called him a name and she also said that she was going to kill him when she recovered from being tossed into the wall. Jacob Kell and his henchmen had left . And she asked if anyone had a cell phone so that she could make a phone call to someone. She had dialed Methos' phone number and there was no answer on his phone and then called Ducan MacLeod phone number and he had answered and she asked for Methos and Ducan gave Methos the phone and she had told him about Jacob Kell and his henchmen and about the girl and them wanting her for some reason and they said that they were on their way. And she said aloud that she needed to warm them about Nagi and of what he could do to them. 

  


Schulding was prying into Tina's mind and trying to find out who she is ? and what she is ? and to find out what is going on surrounding this girl that had just came into their lives . And why these people were wanting this girl although she looked somewhat of Jacob Kell . Well Tina had to Sculdig to get out of her head and then he gave an image of an naked man and she asked herself who was the naked man a schuldig answered her telepathly that it was him naked and you could hear her slap her forehead and saying I should not think such evil thoughts shaking her head . 


	2. who and what are they

  
  


Tina sat down and looked at the Schwartz team and asked them " do you have any questions?" Brad asked "what are you ? Tina simply replied We are Immortals . He then asked "How do you become one ? She replied "It is something that you cannot choose it is something that chooses you and I like other have been chosen". And he then asked "why are they after her? Tina replied I don't know but she looks somewhat like Jacob Kell and you could hear the growls coming from Ducan, and Connor, and Methos. Tina then suggests that she takes the girl with her and the girl says I need to appear on stage and Tina shows her a news paper stating that a girl was killed by a hit and run driver and that Serenity had missed her appearance on stage and that we are mourning for the loss of her life. Tina says" You will have to change your name or your hair color . The girl says I will just change my name . No all this time noone kewl this girls name I will change my name to Racheal . Tina hung her head when she had told her what her name would be and Racheal asked her "what is wrong?" and she simply replied I had a friend named Racheal and that she was killed by Jacob Kell and she shedded a few tears and noticed a locket around the little one's neck . Racheal took off the locket and handed it to her and she opened it and saw two women together and on the other side of the locket was a baby. One of the women in the locket was Racheal Ellienstein and the other woman was unknown. Connor asked if he could see the locket and she had handed it to him and he saw his beloved Rachel there and it had appeared to him that he has had an unanswered questions of why was Racheal's picture was in the locket ? 

  


Tina answered him Racheal visited the orphanage where she was at and where she had grew up appearently they had become close friends . And she procceded to tell him that noone knows who the little one's parents are that she had just appeared into the orphanage where she has been living her whole life till a few years ago when we had become friends. I told her who and what I was from the very beginning and she had kept it a secret all these years and here she is now an immortal who cannot defend herself. Brad answered " we are able to protect her if she wants us to and looking back and seeing her firmly planted into Farefello's lap and chest like noone was going to be able to move her unless she wanted to be moved. Tina then says I know of a safer place my antique store and I suggest we get moving until they decide to come back and try to take her by force. With that in motion she called to Racheal and said come on we are leaving I know where we will be safe atleast for the time being . Racheal looks at her and asks "I want you to teach me how to fight " Tina says you need to be taught how to survive more than to fight although I will teach you how to do both . Tina then starts out the door with Racheal's hand in hers following the guys through a crowd of people in this action both girls loose the guys and the guys don't even notice that the two girls are missing . The Schwartz team are following behind being unnoticeable to the girls or anyone. They are ever watching the two girls ever so closely that can't even make a move without them even knowing it.

  
  



	3. attempt to kidnap and kidnapped

**While Jacob and his henchmen were talking to the others Racheal was asleep in her bed little did the others notice that some of the henchmen entered the room and was standing there watching her sleep . She had begin to stir as she felt hands touching her and started lifting her off of the bed ; one of the henchmen put his hand over her mouth while the other one put chloroform all over a cloth and placed it firmly over her nose and mouth till she was full asleep in their arms as the slowly walked out of the shop with her in their arms safe and sound. After Jacob and his company had left the others sat around and talked for a few hours and finally Tina said I need to go in there and check on her she is a little too quiet for my liking when she walked back into the room she was as pale as a ghost and was fully pissed off and they could tell by the look on her face that something was way totally wrong. Schuldig and the others looked at her with a questioning look and said quietly "she's gone" and they said what? And then she yelled."SHE'S GONE" and Jacob Kell walked away from the shop with the utmost satisfying grim that one person could possibly have.**

  


  


**Hours had passed and Racheal had noticed that she was not in the bed that she had fell asleep in ; she was horrified to wake up with an man sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at her and said." Good morning my daughter ", and Racheal didn't hear at first what he said then he said ." How is my daughter doing this beautiful morning " on that very note she sat in the bed cringed and was afraid to move . Jacob said" please come down and join us for a banquet the chef will be happy that you enjoy a very fine meal. One of his henchmen Kim was told that he needs to watch her closely so that she does not try to run from them. Tina was very frantic and started combing the city looking for Racheal , but she was no where to be found. Schuldig and the others went looking for Racheal with Tina although they must have been close enough for Racheal to reach his mind because she was screaming for help mentally . Which Schuldig told her to shut up mentally cause he was getting an headache and he told the others that she was near cause he could hear her screaming in his head and Tina said . I think I know where she is and I will be back well things had not gone the way that Tina had wanted it to go. **

  


**Two of the henchmen stepped out of hiding when Tina had gotten to see where Racheal was hidden they stepped in front of her and told her that she was not going to take her and Tina fought them and took their heads and when she had taken their quickening's she had passed out on the floor due to being struck by lightening twice she had awakened to hearing Racheal screaming for her and and then she was knocked unconscious again then woke a few min later as the Schwartz had entered the building she had been strung up and left there by Jacob Kell's men.**

  


  



	4. Kidnapped and raped

_**As everyone walked into the place where Rachel had been held captive and you could still hear her screams resonating through the building Nagi was the first one to see Tina suspended from one of the beams from the stair case and he gently lowered her to the floor while she was still unconscious and Farefello looked around and said". where is Rachel? Why has someone gone to so much trouble to keep her from everyone?**_

_**Brad looked around and took in his surroundings and didn't like the building at all. Brad said". Lets go they couldn't have gotten far from here , but Brad felt a tugging at his heart that the girl that he had just met and was clung to them and Brad could tell that the rest of them felt the same way . Farefello had become infatuated with the two girls cause to him it was a basic curiosity about how it was that they were immortals and could outlive anything that has been thrown at them.**_

_**Tina had finally awoken and she sat up and looked at her surroundings and she found out that she was back at the Antique Store where they all previously was and she was deeply saddened that she was not able to help Rachel , but she had vowed that who ever is holding her captive that they would surely pay with their lives.**_

_**Rachel was still wearing the clothes that she had been taken in. Kate walked into the room and Rachel watched her very closely and eyed her every movement as she had laid the fresh clothing on the bed and Kate said". How is my daughter doing today ? Rachel looked at her and said ". Your not my mother and I will not call you my mother.! Kate looked very sadly at her and told her that she should call her mom and she had desired for her to do so and Rachel looked at her and said no way there is nothing that you could say or do I will not call you my mother.**_

**_A few more days had passed and Tina went out looking for her alone and she came across a place to where Rachel could be held and she walks inside and gets grabbed and knocked unconscious by Kell's henchmen just as she feels her presence. A few hours had passed and she again found herself bound and gagged by Jacob Kell and he devoted henchmen she could feel Kell rubbing his hand on her upper thigh near the panty line Jacob said ". My aren't you a hard one to keep ahold of and he leaned down and kissed her roughly and she bit his lip when their lips met. Tina yelled How dare you hold me and my daughter against our will? Kell just looked at her and said'. you know you were great in bed why fight me now with that remark you could hear her screaming for him to let her go and screaming for help cause Kell had kept on repeatingly raping her several times and he had even raped her while she was unconscious and Kell said ". That was for leaving me and not coming back to me . Tina had awoken from what she thought that was a very bad nightmare and she soon came to reality when she saw Kate's face with full blown anger and jealousy cause she had a child and that she could not it was just one of those rare occasions that an immortal was able to have a child and she was one of those ._**


	5. Brad's POV

_**Brad's Pov**_

_**I used to be and still are a cold hard killer not caring or thinking sceond thoughts about killing anyone , but what has happened to me I am having these feelings and I can assume that the others know about my inner conflicts and Schuldig I am also pretty sure can tell that there is a difference in my attitude toward these girls and Farefello is very curious about them and if I try to hand them over to anyone I know my teammates will not be thrilled with me.**_

**_Brad was just sitting there thinking when a vision hit him Tina went out looking for her alone and she came across a place to where Rachel could be held and she walks inside and gets grabbed and knocked unconscious by Kell's henchmen just as she feels her presence. A few hours had passed and she again found herself bound and gagged by Jacob Kell and he devoted henchmen she could feel Kell rubbing his hand on her upper thigh near the panty line Jacob said ". My aren't you a hard one to keep ahold of and he leaned down and kissed her roughly and she bit his lip when their lips met. Tina yelled How dare you hold me and my daughter against our will? Kell just looked at her and said'. you know you were great in bed why fight me now with that remark you could hear her screaming for him to let her go and screaming for help cause Kell had kept on repeatingly raping her several times and he had even raped her while she was unconscious and Kell said ". That was for leaving me and not coming back to me . _**

_**Brad had his fists clenched tighter as he saw what was happening to Rachel was still wearing the clothes that she had been taken in. Kate walked into the room and Rachel watched her very closely and eyed her every movement as she had laid the fresh clothing on the bed and Kate said". How is my daughter doing today ? Rachel looked at her and said ". Your not my mother and I will not call you my mother.! Kate looked very sadly at her and told her that she should call her mom and she had desired for her to do so and Rachel looked at her and said no way there is nothing that you could say or do I will not call you my mother.**_

_**Moments later had a few tears running down his face when he walked back to his teammates and the saw the worst look on his face and he looked at them and said we had to find them the girls are in trouble and I fear the worst has happened.I have no idea what is going to happen next but I know it won't be for the good . Farefellow and the rest of the team was equally worried about them.**_

_**Kate looked at her and said". I am going to kill you and take claim of your daughter and she will call me her mother for her sake cause I will kill her just to get even with you.Kell walked into the room and said ". your not harming neither one of them and with that he walked out of the room with a huge smirk on his face**_


End file.
